FAX and PERCABETH songfic!
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: Mainly a Fax oneshot, but has Percabeth in it, too!i LOVE blending these together. Has anyone else ever realized how much Annabeth and Max are alike! Kinda fluffy, i dunno why i rated it T


**Hi guys! I've had a LOT of candy today, so like MUAHAHAHAHAHA! And stuff! I was dancing to Firecracker by Josh Turner a second ago, and my fingers itched to write a story about it! Just a cute little Fax one- shot! WOOT! Oh, and I'm gonna do one for Percabeth, too! JUST CUZ I LOVE THEM! **

** Discalimer: I own candy, not Fax.**

Fang's POV

_When I look into her eyes  
It ain't no suprise  
Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July_

I held onto Max as I spun her around, laughing and giggling as I pulled her closer. Percy and Annabeth (wink wink winkidy wink wink ;)) were close together on the floor, and he was mumbling the lyrics into her ear.

I watched the new couple turn and spin, but as I looked back down at Max, I saw her big brown eyes were sparkling like a firework. She met my eyes, and we steadily got closer, her energy flowing through my veins as her hands ran down my back, running her pinky down my wings.

_She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'  
When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'_

I could feel fire running down my body as her lips met mine, her fingers greedily grabbing at my face. A guy tapped on my shoulder to cut in, but there was no tearing us apart._  
_

_When it comes to love she ain't no slacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

One of the things I love so much about her is once she starts feeling an emotion, she feels it fully. Although it took me so long to get under her skin, she held me there by her fingernails once I was in.

_When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick  
You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick_

She was almost as deadly as one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs, when she was mad. She made you run for cover. But when she's happy….. it's not so much that she's deadly for herself as well, but mainly for you.

_Son of a gun she's fun to handle  
and she packs a punch like a roman candle_

She does, this is true. She does pack a punch, and I'm sure both Percy and I can say that we've gotten enough of a beating out of our firecrackers.

_She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

She's almost deadly in her haste, whether she's happy or not. She really is a firecracker.

_We might not oughta take a roll in the hay  
Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days  
We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke  
But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke_

_I can see it,_ I thought to myself. Us burning something down. We are a match made in heaven; everyone has told us, including the goddess of love. I know this won't got up in smoke; We have too strong of a connection to let it simply be broken my ourselves.

_We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life_

She truly is. My life would be dark without my life, my firecracker.

_She goes off with a great big bang  
Boys I tell ya' it's a beautiful thing_

I didn't have to tell the guys that flirted with her what she'd do to them; they've had her explode at them before. But how many explosions did it take me?

_When she takes off you better hang on tight  
She's a blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night_

Percy and I both laughed at this, while Annabeth and Max both flipped their blonde hair, Annabeth making a little motion of her hips at her new husband, whose eyes got wide. Max turned around, grabbing my neck from in front of me and sliding down my front, leaving me tingling and speechless.

_When she makes love she's a heartattacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

Percy and I both blushed at this, while our girls smirked and pressed closer.

_Corus_

_Firecracker….firecracker…. _

We cheered for the newly-weds along with everyone else, and I thought I saw a bright light coming from Annabeth.

Max had the same light.

**SO, whataya think? Too corny? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Want some of my Halloween stash? Too bad! IT'S MINE!**

**Flames will be used to entertain my brother while I yell "UMPA!"**

**~Elsie**


End file.
